


Once these Skates Hit the Ice

by longlivewar



Series: Once these Skates Hit the Ice [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, NHL, NHL Draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivewar/pseuds/longlivewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just the beginning on something that I've been working on.<br/>I haven't found anything like it so why not write it myself!<br/>feedback and comments are appreciated, this is my first work!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. No Ordinary Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning on something that I've been working on.  
> I haven't found anything like it so why not write it myself!  
> feedback and comments are appreciated, this is my first work!

Her legs were weak, arms were shaking, eyes starting to water, she could barley hold the letter, let alone herself.

“ _This must be a mistake_ ”, she thought, “ _they got the wrong person, maybe this is for my brother or the kid across the street._ “

Slowly sinking into the couch, she read the letter one last time,

 

**Congratulations Elizabeth Edwards,**

**As one of the top NHL draft prospects, you have been invited to the annual NHL Scouting Combine.** **The combine will be held in Toronto, starting on May 28th and ending on June 2nd. Testing days are held on June 1st and 2nd at the Toronto International Centre.**

Teardrops began to appear all over the letter, she didn’t even realize she was crying.

“ _This has to be a dream, just a really crazy unbelievable dream.”_

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief, trying to convince herself this couldn’t be true.

For the first time in NHL history, they have invited a female to the NHL combine; a girl is going to be drafted to NHL team. She is that girl.

 

_“DAAAAAAAD!!!! Come here quick!!!!!! “_

Elizabeth quickly jumps up from the couch as she hears the garage door open.

_“Dad read this please is this a joke?  Tell me this is a joke!”_

Suddenly she turns to her younger twin brothers _“Is this one of your pranks? If so, NOT FUNNY GUYS.”_

The two looked at each other dumbfounded, not having the slightest clue what she was talking about. A slow smirk appeared on Sam, the older twins, face.

Without hesitation he whips his head back to Elisabeth and states,  _“Why did someone ask you on a date_?”

 Alex, the younger and more gullible one, whips his head back with a wheezing gasp “ _Ohhh good one Sammy_! ”

Elizabeth shoots Alex a glare and hisses, “ _Right like you get girls all the time._ ” “ _ALRIGHT. THAT’S ENOUGH. “_ Their Father, John, is already rubbing his temples in frustration,

 _“We just got home can you guys not fight right now?_   _Boys, do us a favor and take a shower you guys stink. Don’t forget to air out your equipment.”_

Sam and Alex drag their bags to the backyard then head upstairs. John walks over to the kitchen, grabs him self a beer, then settles down into his favorite chair in the living room.  Elizabeth, still clutching the letter, is right behind him following his every move.

 _” Lizzie what was it you wanted to show me_?”

She sits down on the couch next to him, “ _Look.”_  

She hands him the paper, and stares at him, trying to read his facial expressions. He squints his eyes and brings the paper closer to him.

“ _Holy shit._ ”

His mumble was so low Lizzie could barely hear him. John takes a few minutes to himself staring blankly at the paper, reading it over and over only to confirm his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him.  He puts the paper down, drinks the last of his beer, scratches at his salt and pepper beard, and turns to face her. 

“ _Well, I guess we’re going to Vancouver._ ”

Without hesitation Lizzie squeals with excitement leaps off her seat and into her father’s arms.

“ _I can’t believe it! Is this really happening?!”_

_“Yes, well don’t get too excited now. I’m going to call tomorrow just to confirm if this is real, you know it’s not everyday where a girl gets drafted, at least I don’t think so. I’ve never heard of it.”_

Lizzie sits back on the couch wiping away tears.

 _“Dad what if this is the real deal? Like, I’m really going to be the first girl to get drafted! Well, if a team picks me.”  
_ John heads back to the kitchen and grabs another beer and passes her a water bottle as she sits down at the table.

“ _We’ll talk about it when we get there.”_

Sam walks in the kitchen, with Alex soon following.

“ _So uhh, what are we having for dinner_?”

Alex casually asks as he plants himself next to Elizabeth.

 _”Do you want to order some pizza_? _I’m craving some pepperoni._ ”  

 “ _I’m already on it._ John grabs the house phone and starts to dial. _“Try not to kill each other while I’m on the phone._ ”  Then heads back out into the living room.

Sam pulls out chair across from Elizabeth, sits down and with a somewhat concerned look on his face asks, “ _So what was it that you wanted to show Dad? And what was all that screaming about?_ ”

He leans back into his chair, folds his arms across his chest, ready for a response. Before she could even open her mouth Alex jumps out of his seat with the letter in his hand. She hadn’t notice he slipped it out of her hands.

“ _OH MY GOD LIZZIE! NHL DRAFT HOLY SHIT!”_

Sam’s jaw drops and tries to grab the letter out of Alex’s hands.

“ _Dude you’re joking. Let me see that._ ”

By now Alex is jumping around with an obnoxious smile on his face.

 “ _If your not going to give the letter at least read it!_ ”

Alex manages to calm himself down, clears his voice and reads,  “ _Congratulations Elizabeth Edwards, as one of the top NHL draft prospects, you have been invited to the annual NHL Scouting Combine._ ” He looks up facing Elizabeth with an obnoxious smile on his face. “ _Can we go to Vancouver with you_?”

“ _Uh… well Dad said he’s going to call tomorrow to confirm all of this._ ”

Suddenly, Sam goes into panic mode. A million questions are going through his mind.

“ _I don’t know about this Lizzie, I mean this is a really big deal. If you get drafted, you’ll be playing against men, not guys like me and Alex, but people like Dad. People bigger than dad!”_ He leans over the table, _“What if you get hurt? Oh my god what if you get in a fight_! Would you even be aloud to fight?” 

Before Elizabeth could respond to her suddenly worried for her life brother, John walks in with pizzas in tow. _“You guys hungry? Food’s here.”_

“ _How about we not talk about any of that until after we’ve got everything all figured out.”_ She gets up and helps pass out the plates; Alex is already tearing apart the pizza, helping himself to the biggest slice.

 _“Who knows if I even get picked!”_ Elizabeth sits back down and grabs herself a slice.

_“Dude how could you not get picked!_

Alex announces with a mouthful of peperoni _, “You would be the teams’ secret assassin!_ He stands up and starts swaying his arms in a zigzag motion, pizza still in hand _._

_“Skating through people, scoring goals, no problem!”_

_“Hey watch what your doing you’re getting cheese everywhere_!” Sam blurts out in disgust.

“ _I’m going to bed, practice was rough.”_

He gets up and puts his plate in the sink.

He starts to walk away, and then turns around before heading out to the hallway.

With a smile he says _, “Wake me up when we get more news on our hockey star_.”   

“ _A lot has happened today Liz, you should do the same. Alex will help clean up.”_ John states at he start to clear the table, closing the pizza boxes and putting them in the fridge _. “Wait but I’m still hungry!”_ Cries Alex leaning over the table, one hand reaching towards the fridge.

 “ _Just one more slice pleaasseee._ ” 

John ignores him and continues to talk to Elizabeth.

“ _I’ll call first thing in the morning I promise. Now get some rest.”_ He kisses her on her forehead then sends her upstairs.

Elizabeth gets to her room and lies on her bed, staring at her walls covered in posters of her favorite bands, shows, movies, and hockey players.

“ _I’m just a regular girl_ , _what makes me so special?_ ”

She sits up and going to her dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and changes.

“ _Did they pick my name out of a hat and think, why not?_ ”  

She flips the switch to turn off the lights, and crawls back into bed. Her eyes start to way heavy; as she can feel her self slowly fall asleep.

“ _This has to be a dream_.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Dad?”_

Elizabeth pokes her head out into the hallway, waiting for a response. It’s around 8 a.m. on a Saturday; she could hear the birds chirping outside, and the paperboy ringing his bell as he rides around the cul de sac.

 _“Daaad.”_ She calls again. The smell of bacon slowly fills the house, assuring her that he was up, and with either good or bad news since its not often that he makes breakfast. Quickly she goes downstairs to the kitchen, there is a plate at the table already made for her.

“ _Good morning._ ” Her father beamed as she walked in. Elizabeth stopped and stared at him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter wearing an open navy blue robe the twins got him about ten Christmas’ ago, a tattered green U.S. Army shirt, grey sweats, and two different slippers, holding the newspaper in one hand and his ‘#1 Dad’ coffee mug in the other. She quietly chuckled to herself as she pulled out a chair and sat down. Looking down at her plate, she’s pleasantly surprised that almost everything seems edible.

“ _Since when did you know how to make pancakes?_ ”

John laughs as he pretends to hide behind the paper.

 “ _I googled it._ ” He admits. _“They’re chocolate chip!”_

 _“Did someone say chocolate chip?”_ Alex walks in rubbing his eyes, his dark brown hair disheveled, and wearing nothing but a pair of Family Guy boxers.

“ _Yes they are on the table.” John responded.” Boy don’t you own a shirt?”_

 _“I do but I got hot at night!”_ Alex exclaimed as he helps him self to the pancakes, almost drowning them in syrup.

Sam enters already dressed; wearing a vintage Vancouver Canucks shirt, a pair of black track pants and running shoes, with his gym bag hanging over his shoulder. “ _Dad did you make my protein shake? I’m meeting up with the guys at the gym for a morning workout._ ”

“ _It’s in the fridge but before you head out lets have a family meeting.”_

 _“OH MY GOD IS IT ABOUT LIZZIE?”_ Alex blurts out with a full mouth, pieces of pancakes fly across the table.

John rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disapproval of his ill-mannered son.  He puts his coffee down and takes a seat at the head of the table.

“ _Lizzie, there’s been no mistake. You’re going to the combine._ ”

John takes out a piece of paper from his robe pocket and hands it to Elizabeth.

“ _Here’s a list of things you will be tested on. They said you will be compared to the guys fitness chart not girls, so it’s probably a good idea if you go to the gym with Sam._ ”

Elizabeth continues to stare at the list with a sort of worried look on her face, fear slowly taking over her.

John moves closer to her putting his arm around her, giving her a quick squeeze.

 “ _It’s ok to be a little scared. We’re not going to pretend like this isn’t a big deal because it is. We’re all here to support you in this, right guys?_ ”

 He looks up at his sons raising eyebrows gesturing for them to say something.

“ _Oh Totally_!” Alex shouts, cheeks still full of food.

“ _Yeah for sure_.” Sam added, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 “ _I’m sure the guys will be super helpful too. Actually you should get dressed we have to head out pretty soon._ ”

Elizabeth nods in agreement, still staring down at the list of 15+ tests she will soon have to endure. “ _Yeah ok._ ” She takes a minute to bring back her confidence.

“ _I’ll uh… go upstairs and get ready.”_ She stands up, and pushes her chair in.

_“Get the car started I’ll meet you outside in five.”_

Elizabeth runs back up the stairs and into her room. Without thinking, she quickly puts on a sports bra, changes her shirt, puts on some running shoes, and grabs a pullover. With out missing a beat she jolts into the bathroom brushes her teeth and puts on deodorant, grabbing a hair tie before heading back downstairs. She takes the list from the table before heading to the garage.

“ _Well that was fast._ ” Sam remarks as Elizabeth gets into the families Ford Explorer and puts her seatbelt on.

“ _Must be the nerves. Who’s all going?_ ”

“ _Just Captain and Eric. I sent a text to Captain that you were coming.”_

_“Did you tell him about all this?”  She asked waving the list in her hand._

_“No we’ll tell ‘em when we get there. Now don’t distract me while I’m driving it’s starting to rain.”_ Sam ordered as he focuses on the road _._

Elizabeth leans back into her seat, turns her head and stares out the window.

***

They park the car and meet up with Captain and Eric both wearing matching Seattle Thunderbirds hoodies.

With no hesitation Sam immediately chirps at them. “ _Next time tell me when we’re all supposed to swear matching team sweaters!_ ”

 “ _Shut up._ ” Captain snaps as he punches Sam in the arm. “ _Hey Lizzie.”_

 _“What’s up Lizard?”_ Eric chimes in.

 _“Oh yeah.”_ Sam turns and gestures out to Elizabeth. “ _Before we head inside let be tell you why she’s joining us, and try not to freak out.”_

The two look at each other confused.

“ _Lizzie’s been picked for the NHL combine._ ”

“ _HOLY SHIT!_ ” They both say in unison.

“ _First girl right on!”_ Cheers Eric and high fives Elizabeth.

“ _Yeah it’s pretty cool but these tests are gonna kill me!_ ” She hands them over the list to look over. “ _If I was going to be scored as a girl it would be no big deal, but I’ll charted as a guy. That’s a huge difference!_ ”

“ _I told her you guys would help us out._ ” Sam added.

Captain smiles and puts his arm over Elizabeth’s shoulder as they start to walk in the gym.  “Well then, we better get started.”

 


End file.
